


tease

by laufire



Series: if at first you don't succeed, (try, try, and try again) [2]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Mind Games, Sexual Undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/pseuds/laufire
Summary: Attempt 333 was one of Vicky's favourites. Eleanor's soulmate was a dog, Chidi was stuck with Jason, and she got to play the star: Tahani's soulmate.





	tease

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a lot of fun with all these attempts so I'm 100% going to make the time to write more about them tbh.

Vicky knew Michael had only done it to placate her, but she was planning on making the most of it anyway.

First of all, she made sure to construct her character as everything Tahani could've possibly wanted in a soulmate: she was classy, charming, she'd been adventurous, and just a little too good for her, the right ingredient to make her feel inadequate next to her. And then, of course, she'd played the But I'm Actually Straight card.

(Total bullshit. Why did humans get hung up on that kind of stuff?)

"So maybe we are meant to be... platonic soulmates? That can't be unheard of, right?"

Tahani's mouth said  _of course!_  but her eyes talked about a life paved with insecurities.

She was still planning a convincing way of sneaking into conversation how pretty her sister was, maybe even imply she was Vicky's Exception. And she couldn't wait until the epic, hypocritically jealous fit she was going to throw later down the road, after Eleanor made one of her occasional passes at Tahani. That is, if Michael managed not to screw everything up before her relationship with Tahani could progress organically to that point.

But for now, she was having a lot of fun thinking of ways to drive Tahani to the edge, both by being incredibly tempting (easy) and by continuing to interrupt Tahani's Me Time while pretending to be a hundred percent oblivious. 

That day, she was sitting in their living room, watching Tahani paint a vase with calculated strokes. She was trying to decide what would be her move for the afternoon, when Tahani rolled her shoulders, the loud cracking noise of her joints shining a lightbulb in Vicky's head. 

"That sounds bad," she said standing up, "want me to help? I did a year of physiotherapy, before I decided to get into genetic engineering."

"To prevent diseases, I know," Tahani finished for her, her smile a little too tight.

She positioned herself behind Tahani, sitting before the canvas, and slowly pushed her dress straps down her shoulders. She started massaging the area, with soft touches alternated with pushing on the knots just  _right_  -she was a torture expert, so of course, she knew a thing or two about massages. 

"Oh, don't let me distract you," she said, realizing Tahani had stopped painting, "keep going, it's beautiful."

Tahani obeyed, raising her brush with a slightly trembling hand, adding some light to the flowers on the canvas. 

Vicky started with her neck, with deliberate, slow caresses that made Tahani swallow (humans were so easy to turn on sometimes). She carefully laid down the brush, turning in her chair and looking up at her, appearing half determined and half panicked.

Vicky made a little victory dance inside her head; she knew that moment would come, when Tahani would try to make some sort of move. She let her eyes drop to Tahani's mouth for a second, biting her lip and faking a cloudly expression -not too difficult; Tahani was probably the less unappealing human she'd ever met.

She immediately straightened up, loudly clearing her throat and fixing the non-existent wrinkles in her own clothes.

"I was thinking I should go look for some yogurt?" she spoke, a little too loudly, placing a strand of her hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture. "Do you want some? I should get you some."

"That be nice."

"Okay. See you in a minute!"

She left in a hurry, not before delighting in Tahani's little smug smile, knowing it'd be much more amusing when she got to crush that little ray of hope.

She couldn't help the spring in her step as she went to the store. This was almost as fun as torturing Chidi had been.

Speaking of Chidi, there he was, clearly having a minor stroke while trying to discreetly talk to Jason (technically still pretending to uphold his vow of silence). Hmm. Maybe she could go off script and try to orchestrate some love triangle there?

That was a thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://laufire.tumblr.com).


End file.
